Notable
by Silian Moore
Summary: Hermione ha sacado un notable en un examen de Transformaciones. Y Hermione no es una chica de notable.


Algo que nos ha pasado a todos ;)

* * *

**NOTABLE**

El día había amanecido con tormenta. Me sentía bien, a pesar de eso. Siempre me han gustado los días lluviosos, y por una extraña razón, prefiero los días fríos a los soleados. Me encanta dormir y sentir la lluvia cayendo y el golpeteo que hace al chocar con la pequeña ventana de la habitación. Aquel día me levanté un poco más pronto, ya que quería repasar los apuntes de historia. Lo hice sin ruido para no levantar a mis compañeras, pero podía haber habido un cataclismo mundial y ellas no se habrían levantado. Dormían como lirones.

Pasada una media hora, decidí que era momento de empezar a vestirme y arreglarme. Repasé mentalmente todo lo que iba a hacer ese día: la clase de historia ya la llevaba preparada de antemano. Después tendría pociones, pero Snape dijo que haríamos un repaso de la clase anterior. Y antes del descanso tendría Transformaciones. Solo habría que hacer un pequeño examen de temario dado desde Navidades, así que no me preocupé mucho en repasarlo minuciosamente. Mi mente no me fallaría, estaba segura.

Desayuné sin mucho ímpetu. Me había levantado con el estómago un poco revuelto, y lo último que me apetecía hacer era comerme un tazón de cereales con leche viendo como Ron engullía una magdalena rellena de mermelada de fresa y melocotón.

Prescindí de desayunar lo suficiente y me limité a ingerir dos galletas mustias que sabían demasiado a canela. Harry me reprendió, y dijo que si no comía, se me olvidaría todo lo que habría estudiado. Apunté que era la estupidez más grande que había oído, seguida de muchas otras que Ron había dicho años atrás. Le aclaré que no tenía hambre, y que no tardaran en desayunar.

Llegué más pronto de lo habitual al aula de Binns, y me puse a leer una carta de mi madre que me había llegado durante el desayuno. Me decía que la abuela ya estaba mejor, pero que tendría que seguir en el hospital unos días más. Me entristecí de golpe . Le sugerí llevarla a San Mungo, pero ella no aceptó. Bastante tenía ya mi abuela como para que ahora le dijéramos que su nieta era una bruja y que existían las varitas de magos.

Harry y Ron llegaron antes de lo que yo había previsto. Se sentaron a ambos lados de mi silla y desparramaron sobre la mesa sus mochilas, y seguidamente sus cabezas. Ron aclaró que era para mejorar la digestión y la circulación sanguínea. Para no enfadarme, hice oídos sordos y empecé a leer la lección del tema XVI. Fue entonces cuando el profesor Binns apareció por detrás de su escritorio, flotando como si nada y chillando que le entregáramos el trabajo que les había enviado hace un mes.

Me levanté de un salto de la mesa, pero Ron me cortó el paso.

- ¿Qué trabajo había que entregar? – me preguntó despierto del todo.

No le respondí. Estaba harta de su inmadurez y de tirarme todos los domingos hasta las doce de la noche despierta porque al señorito Ronald se le había olvidado hacer su redacción de no sé qué. Estaba cansada. Se lo expliqué cuando volví a la mesa, y él solo pudo poner de manifiesto de nuevo su niñez.

- Creía que eras mi amiga¿sabes? Porque los amigos se ayudan, se dejan los deberes y…se ayudan.

Le comenté con toda la tranquilidad del mundo que llevaba seis años haciendo lo que muy bien él había enumerado. Y que era hora de que aprendiera a valerse por sí mismo y a no depender de los demás. Deduje que Harry estaba en la misma situación que su amigo, pero él había preferido no decir nada y chafarse la lengua. Aplaudí esa actitud y esperé a que Ron se retractara, o se disculpara en un caso ya más extremo. Pero como no sucedía ninguna de las dos cosas, di por perdida la situación académica de mi amigo y me negué a mí misma a no ayudarle más.

Ron se enfadó conmigo. No me habló hasta la hora de transformaciones, y cuando lo hizo, solo fue para recriminarme.

- Ahora se sienta detrás de Malfoy. Hermione, creíamos que eras una verdadera Gryffindor.

Hice caso al dicho de a palabras necias oídos sordos. Había dicho creíamos. ¿Desde cuando se sentía con el poder suficiente para poder decidir por los demás? Me relajé al ver a Harry por detrás de Ron, que intentaba hablar gesticulando los labios. Logré entender algo como "no pasa nada". Me senté furiosa en la dichosa mesa que estaba detrás de la de Malfoy, y agradecí que éste no se hubiera girado para poder amargarme aún más con su palabrería.

La profesora McGonagall apareció por detrás de todos con su habitual taconeo. Me senté erguida en la mesa y puse en marcha mis cinco sentidos para atender al cien por cien mi clase favorita. McGonagall estaba seria, mucho más seria de lo que acostumbraba y eso hizo que se me erizara el vello de la piel sin saber por qué.

Lo primero que hizo fue darnos el examen que tendríamos que hacer en escasos veinticinco minutos. Toda la clase se quejó menos yo. Todos querían ver el examen que habían hecho antes de hacer uno nuevo. La profesora no cedió, así que mientras mis compañeros discutían en vano, me di prisa en acabarlo cuanto antes. Eran cuatro preguntas, y todas ellas tenían una respuesta de menos de siete líneas, así que me puse a escribir enseguida. No era complicado, pero tampoco era fácil. Mentalmente me apunté otro excelente a mi nota media, ya que como mínimo tendría un 9.

Pasaron los veinticinco minutos en un momento. Con un movimiento de varita, la profesora recogió los exámenes y se levantó para repartir los que hicimos hace dos semanas. Se levantó de la silla y ella misma puso los exámenes hacia abajo en la mesa de cada uno. Empezó por la fila de la derecha, y pronto llegó a Malfoy y después, a mí. Esperé de ella una sonrisa o una mirada agradable que supondría que el examen había estado como todos los demás, de excelente para arriba. Pero paso por mi lado como si nada. Me miró, sí, pero fue un segundo fugaz, y para lo que hizo, preferí que no me hubiera dirigido los ojos hacia mí. ¿Odio? Creo que la decepción se acercaba más. McGonagall me había mirado con decepción, y eso nunca me había pasado. Nunca. Desde ese momento supe que las cosas no iban bien.

Con una palmada, todos giramos las hojas para quedarnos viendo la nota del examen. El tiempo se paró para mí a las 10:06. No sentía la sangre correr en mis venas. No oía los latidos de mi corazón. No era capaz de moverme o de cerrar la boca. Seguro que estaba quedando como una idiota, pero no podía reaccionar.

Toda la clase estaba armando alboroto, todos gritaban y hablaban. Todos comparaban resultados. Yo estaría haciendo lo mismo si no hubiera visto la palabra que descansaba en tinta negra sobre mi hoja del examen.

Notable. Si mi vista no me fallaba, ponía notable. Notable. Hermione. Yo, un notable. No podía ni respirar, y sentía que si lo hacía, rompería a llorar como una imbécil. Tapé mi boca con mi mano, y la mordía con mis dientes.

Oí al fondo como gritaba Ron. Me dolió, porque gritaba y sonreía porque había sacado un notable alto. ¿Qué me había pasado? Yo era la que sacaba los excelentes. Yo era la que sacaba los dieces y la que apoyaba a los que habían sacado baja nota. Era yo, y no era otra persona. ¿Qué me había pasado en ese estúpido examen?

Había necesitado tiempo, estaba segura. Tenía errores tontos que se habrían solucionado con unos minutos más. No pude repasar el examen, no me dio tiempo. Una hora no daba para hacer un examen de Transformaciones, sin duda.

El mundo se me vino abajo cuando Malfoy postró su cara en la nota de mi examen. Y gritó a todo pulmón para que todos se enteraran. "¡¡Granger ha sacado un notable!!" Recordaré esa frase toda mi amarga existencia. Ron se acercó a mí sin creérselo. Su cara parecía un cuadro, y Harry le seguía muy de cerca. Se quedó a mi lado, apartando a todos los que habían formado un corro entorno a mí.

Fue el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida. Supuse que tendría que tenía la cara roja como un tomate. Pero lo que si tenía eran unas ganas de llorar impresionantes. Quería salir corriendo de la clase, ir a un maldito baño y ahogar las penas con el papel higiénico. Me prometí que lo haría más tarde, pues quedaría como una empollona si me levantara llorando y me pusiera a llorar en el camino.

Pero quería hacerlo. Había dedicado horas y horas a estudiar el temario. Fines de semana desaprovechados, tardes enteras sin poder divertirme, noches en vela pensando en el examen, días de dedicación exclusiva que no habían dado su fruto. Maldije a la profesora, al examen y al colegio. ¡Un notable¿Me tiré todas las semanas estudiando para sacar un notable¿Mi esfuerzo merecía un notable? Estaba segura que no, pero eso no le iba a importar a nadie.

Ron no sabía si pellizcarse más fuerte o comprobar que tenía una máscara y todo esto era una broma pesada. Me sentí inútil cuando me enseñó su examen: Notable alto. Ronald Weasley había sacado un notable alto. El que se tiraba las tardes en la Sala Común comiendo chocolate. El que no daba un palo al agua. Al que yo le hacía casi todos los deberes y redacciones. Me gustaría preguntarle cuántas horas había dedicado al examen. Cuántas lágrimas y cuántas gotas de sudor había derramado para poder sacar esa nota. Era injusto. Ese día la vida fue injusta conmigo.

Y por si no fuera poco, me humillaron todavía más. McGonagall empezó a repasar el examen. A mí me dio vergüenza ver el mío. Estaba casi todo tachado y con anotaciones en los márgenes. Hubo varias preguntas en las que McGonagall hizo referencia a mi examen. Recuerdo que hubo una en especial que tuvo la amabilidad de decir que: Señorita Granger, esta pregunta, fatal, horrible. La peor de todas. Y yo bajé la cabeza, y Malfoy se rió de mí en mi cara.

Desde ese momento aprendí la lección.

La vida no se basa en nueves y dieces

* * *

Os digo como se me ha ocurrido. Bueno, creo que ocurrido no es la palabra correcta. Lo que acabáis de leer es exactamente lo que me ha pasado hoy a mí. Y estaréis pensando: qué exagerada, ha sacado un notable. No me ha preocupado sacar un notable, ni mucho menos. He sacado cientos en mi vida y aún no he muerto. Me ha molestado, más que preocupado, lo que ha hecho la profesora conmigo. Me ha humillado delante de todos, diciendo que si no se qué pregunta has hecho mal y demás cosas. Yo soy de las que saca nueves en Biología, porque me gusta la asignatura, aunque es muy difícil. Pues chica, si sabes que me ha salido mal examen, haz el favor de no restregármelo por la cara¿quieres? Era un examen que me jodí muchísimos fines de semana para poder sacar una buena nota. Si no lo he conseguido, no hagas que me siente peor¿vale? Luego todos mis compañeros mirándome como si fuera un insecto. Incluso una me dice: Esta evaluación te costará llegar al nueve¿eh?. Horrible. He tenido que disimular las dos horas siguientes como una imbécil.

Por suerte no la veré hasta el lunes de la semana que viene.

Y a lo que iba XD Ya me he desahogado, y me siento realmente bien.

Que le den a la Biología, y que se vaya ella y sus compañeras las matemáticas y la física por el camino que han venido.

He dicho.

Muchos besos chicas, dejad comentario si queréis¿okis:D Serán bien acogidos. Solo quiero saber si he logrado plasmar bien la actitud de Hermione ante esa situación. ¿Lo he conseguido?

SilianMo0Re


End file.
